


Love on a Battlefield

by Fritzy13



Category: Naruto
Genre: BoyxBoy, Lemon, Love, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritzy13/pseuds/Fritzy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba finally catch a break from the White Zetsu. Things get a little steamy when Naruto starts to strip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on a Battlefield

"And that's the last of them," Sasuke said as the last Zetsu clone dissipated with a cloudy, "pop." 

"That was easier than I expected," Naruto chided in.

"Don't get too cocky now, Naruto. Akamaru and I had to bail you out a few times, there," Kiba said, with Akamaru barking in support of Kiba.

"Yeah, yeah. I had to help you, too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Both of you, shut up!" Sasuke yelled. He sensed an impending fight, so he decided to step in.

"Whatever, Sasuke," Naruto responded in a flat tone. "But I don't know about you all, but I'm roasting over here," he claimed as he took off his jacket, only to reveal his mesh shirt and his Tetragram Seal to keep Nine Tails inside him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kiba yelled. "Now's not the time to strip!"

"Sorry if I'm unappealing to the eye, Kiba, but it's this or me roasting like a pig.

"Graphic mu- Sasuke! You too?" Kiba yelled in suprise.

"What? Naruto's not the only one roasting in this heat," Sasuke said as he pulled off his shirt, revealing a chiseled six pack.

"Damn, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Kiba sighed as he took off his jacket. Sweat was soaking his mesh shirt and glistened on his hard eight pack.

"Damn! Kiba you're ripped!" Naruto shouted, comparing his six pack to Kiba's eight pack.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but yeah, I am impressive. But that's not the only thing impressive on my body, Naruto," Kiba said with a sexy, sly smile that made both Naruto and Sasuke's heart miss a beat.

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke asked with peaked curiosity.

"What I mean, Sasuke, is this," Kiba said and threw off his pants to reveal his hard, ten inch member. It made both boys drool at the sight of it.

"Damn, Kiba, I didn't expect you to be that hung!" Naruto yelled in suprise.

"Well... This must be so awkward for you, Naruto," Sasuke said, showing off his his nine inches of manhood.

"W-wha? Sasuke! Kiba! What the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

It was then that both Sasuke and Kiba, both still nude, jumped onto Naruto, and proceeded to rip off the rest of the poor ninja's clothes, to reveal his toned torso (which featured a very sexy six pack) and full eight inch member.

"Not bad, Naruto," Kiba said, examining Naruto's physique. "But still not as good as mine," he smirked and began to kiss the blonde's neck, and rubbed Sasuke's abdomen. 

"Ngh-Ki-," was all Naruto could manage before Kiba full on kissed him, tongue and all. Of course he didn't deny Kiba, for why would he? He looked so sexy to him. And it was when Kiba took Naruto and Sasuke's member's in his mouth and began to suck, that Naruto had spoken again.

"Ngh-Kiba," he moaned over and over again, until he finally couldn't take it anymore and came in Kiba's mouth, with Sasuke fast after.

"Okay, my turn," Kiba claimed, and shoved his member into Naruto's mouth, and Naruto began to suck on Kiba's thick ten inches. Kiba then bent over Naruto, pushing his member in Naruto so he nearly choke, and began to massage Sasuke's hole.

All Sasuke could do was gasp before Kiba pulled out of Naruto's mouth, and using the blonde's saliva, began to fuck Sasuke. He nearly choked when Naruto pushed his now hard member in Sasuke's mouth and he fucked that too.

And almost as if they planned it, both Naruto and Kiba came inside Sasuke, making his insides feel like they were swelling up. 

Then Naruto pushed Sasuke's member in his hole, and began to slide down Sasuke's hard pole. Sasuke came quickly, which didn't really surprise Naruto.

They ended this little "session" of theirs with a full on make-out session. It almost seemed as though their tongues were dancing a very, very passionate dance.

"Well, that was fun," Kiba finally said after they all got cleaned up.

"Yeah it was," Sasuke replied.

"I feel so much better now," Naruto chimed in. Just in time, too as more Zetsu clones were charging at them. 

And just like that, the three Shinobi ensued in another round of life or death against the White Zetsu clones.


End file.
